


Delicious

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Master/Servant, robots in clothes, shitty master/servant at that, they too gay help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Bumblebee has always loved wearing Earth fashion, and Grimlock always loves to see him in it.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my absolutely amazing friendo Swerve, who regularly tries to kill me with 1000000000000000000 content like this:  
> http://citrus-art-and-life.tumblr.com/post/173441085428/mwa
> 
> SWERVE STOP TRYING TO KILL ME but dont for real tho.
> 
> Song is "Death of A Batchelor" by Panic! At The Disco.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl2OvKxMA0s

Bee has  _always_  loved Earth fashion. The colors, the textures, the layering- it all looked so wonderful, and every city was its own runway of popular textiles.  For him personally, he loved America's clothing. It was everything good from the other countries, redesigned and crafted to be the most comfortable, casual attire he had ever laid eyes on. 

And placed pede  _in._

Throughout all his second stay on earth, he hadn't dared to sample any of the clothing that had caught his optic. He loved Strongarm and Drift deeply, but they were so stuck in their own processors that he was convinced his adoration for soft, silky fabric would have damaged the team irreparably. But, that time was behind him now. His little team split up and went their own ways after the last of the Decepticons were rounded up... For the most part, anyway. 

Grimlock had stayed with him. When the others had been bridged out to their desired destinations, he had turned to Grimlock.  _'Let Fixit go first. I wanna talk ta ya private.'_ The mini had been confused but gave his heartfelt goodbyes as he began his new life as a data keeper for an upcoming senator. Grimlock had turned to him after the bridge had closed, and the memory of the once-tense silence was now fond in his mind's eye. 

That silence reigned as Grimlock approached him, and the gentle press of lip plates had quickly dissolved into a desperate mix of dentae and glossa against the walls of the cave they had parted ways in. The exuberant parolee had followed him through  _their_  portal, and into the small apartment Bumblebee had been given for his role in bringing down Megatron. 

It was a modest little place at the top of the building and had some extra privacy in the form of the floor below being used for storage. The advantage was frequently taken advantage of. His new lover was enthusiastic about  _everything_  after all. 

His new role in the world was a consult, which left him with a staggering bank account and a surprising amount of free time as of late. Bumblebee turned slightly to inspect his newest dress, and found himself grinning as the chorus of an old Earth tune twirled just as lightly as the fabric he had wrapped himself in. 

Some orn, he was extra thankful Jazz had learned to sew. 

The bright pink dress was held up with a stitched-in suspender belt, looping around his shoulders with a delicate lace that helped to draw from his shoulders. Sadly, he wasn't built like a femme, but the custom button-up helped to keep his playful dress from being a risqué dress. Jazz had even been kind enough to add a touch of the lining lace to the collar! 

Bumblebee hummed along as he secured the bows on his audials- hey, a mech has to have fun  _somewhere_ \- before turning in a slow circle to inspect the fit. The flash of the golden buckle left him with a toothy grin, and the tulle loaded beneath lifted the hemline to accentuate his already sharp waistline.  

He paused with his arms above his head to look at the back and grinned at the smooth material. Not a single wrinkle.  _Primus_  he loved Jazz right now. 

 _"Walking the looong road~ Watching the sky faaaall~” The_ tune was croony and fit perfectly with his already baratenor voice, and Bumblebee scooped up the matching pink gloves to put them safely in the front pocket. Can't have them all dirty while he prepped the cubes for Grimlock's return!

After all, today was  _abnormally_ special- Grimlock had his final parole hearing today. When he came home, he would either need reassurance over another two vorn of parole, or it was a celebration of a newly freed mecha. One way or another, it wasn't his place to pass judgement- here, he didn't have to. No life-or-death decisions, no lives in his care, no fates to condemn, nothing. Here, he was free of those choices, and Grimlock had control over one part of his life. 

It was everything Bumblebee didn't know he needed, and he was eternally grateful to Bluestreak for introducing Grimlock and himself to this whole setup.  

He flicked off the holoplayer as he left the room, as he didn't need the song to continue singing downstairs.  _"The lace in your dress, tangles my neck, how do I liiive~?"_ Bumblebee spun on the deadly sharp heels- of course, a custom pink to match the rest of the outfit- swaying his hips as he swayed his way down the stairs.

The jovial mood was easily kept as Energon goodies were freshly baked, cubes of high-grade were perfectly seasoned, the apartment was cleaned, and everything was prepared just how his master liked it. The heavy footsteps sounded from the elevator just as Bumblebee put the broom back into the closet, and the sunshine mech was pulling his gloves on as he stood just inside the kitchen. 

His hands barely made it into the proper greeting position- clasped behind his back- as the door opened. 

Grimlock's wide smile brought a similar one to Bee's face before the mech had even seen him, and Grimlock's look when he scanned a once-over of the outfit told Bee all he needed to know about his opinions of the newest addition to their growing wardrobe.

The large mech put a box of Sulfate Energon goodies from their favorite baker down the street on the counter, reigning in his grin as he circled his lovely servant. "Is this want Jazz has been all secret about lately?" 

Bumblebee couldn't help but grin wider, making a kissy face before giggling. Grimlock purred, taking a quick image capture before pulling Bumblebee in for a drawn-out kiss. The former scout was notably lightheaded when they parted, and Grimlock purred. "First kiss as a free mech. Wouldn't have it any other way." 

Bumblebee lovingly stroked the broad chest before him, tilting his helm so the bow bounced slightly. "Perhaps you would like to sit while I bring out the high-grade, sir?" Grimlock purred in response, stepping back as his servos slid down the gorgeous hourglass of Bumblebee's frame. 

Bumblebee turned slowly so the larger could admire, but gasped in embarassment as Grimlock's servo quickly slid up the back of his thigh. The flash of pink panties made Grimlock purr once more as he retreated to his favorite chair. Bumblebee tried to keep his excitement in acceptable levels as he brought the tray over, setting it politely on the side table beside Grimlock before turning to take his own seat. 

He couldn't help the yelp as he was pulled back onto Grimlock's lap, and the toothy grin was the only warning before lips delved into what was visible of his throat. Bumblebee barely held back the breathless moan that tried to pull free, but failed to hold the needy whimper when sharpened servos slid up his garter, pulling tight on the elastic before allowing it to snap back onto unprotected metal mesh.

"B-before dinner, sir?" Was all Bee could manage to stutter out, and Grimlock purred so deeply it vibrated his chest. "I was thinking  _during_." The choked rev would have gotten him punished on any other day. "B-but sir, my dress will get dirty." Grimlock grinned. "Better dirty than ripped." 

Bumblebee swallowed hard, and the free claws delicately popped the first button on the front seam. "What's the color this time?" Bumblebee tried to play coy, pressing his thighs together before Grimlock coaxed them apart to notice lack of chastity plating beneath the soft silk. "FFB9E2- Cotton Candy."

Perhaps Jazz would make an exception for the dry-cleaning spiel this time, considering the purring tone in which Grimlock replied with  _"Delicious."_

With the mess they made, probably not.


End file.
